


College

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy can't help but to remember all the good memories him and Matt had back in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	College

**Author's Note:**

> So I became MattFoggy trash after watching daredevil within the span of like a week so expect more fics of these two from me okay

            Foggy had said that Matt had only felt his face once to Karen. _Whatever, she doesn’t know it’s a complete lie,_ is what he told himself. _She also doesn’t know that it actually wasn’t weird at all,_ he thought with a laugh to himself. Karen had shrugged at the comment, clearly satisfied with the answer she had been given. However, the question had already mentally flung Foggy back to those years in college that he couldn’t forget even if he tried.

 

            The first day Matt walked in, the sun was shining through the windows in Foggy’s dorm room, which was probably the first sign that it was going to be a good week. He couldn’t help but smile as the really attractive man walked into his room and threw his stuff down on the bed. After they first greeted each other, they decided to just hang out in their dorm room for the rest of the night, not wanting to go to any huge parties or anything of the sort.

            “I honestly can’t stand loud noises,” Matt told him with a small smile.

            “Guess it’s a good thing we aren’t going to any parties then,” Foggy replied.

            That didn’t mean they didn’t party, but their small party inside their dorm room mainly consisted of them eating pizza while just listening to music, Foggy not even caring if Matt was secretly judging his music choice. That night flew by too quickly, but the next week seemed to drag on, which Foggy couldn’t tell if he loved or hated.

            After about a week they had grown a bit closer.

            “Hey, I know it sounds weird, but could I touch your face?” Matt asked him. Foggy’s heart raced a bit faster as he said okay.

            “I know it might be awkward, but I can sort of see you this way,” Matt said as he placed his hands gently on Foggy’s face. Matt could practically hear Foggy’s heart beating out of his chest, and while he wanted to laugh at the thought, he also wasn’t going to just tell Foggy that he could sense heartbeats, at least not yet.

            The second time Matt had decided to touch his face was when they had both gotten drunk a month later. They were walking home, Foggy imitating Matt in a purposely bad way that made him laugh, which was a sound that Foggy had grown to love so much in the short time he had known him. Their arms were intertwined as they sat down on some random stairs on campus, and Foggy immediately leaned up against Matt’s side. They had moved to the touchy-feely stage of their friendship within the first two weeks, so it wasn’t like it was uncommon at this point. Matt decided to run his fingers through Foggy’s hair, “accidentally” managing to touch the corners of his lips in the process. The silence alone didn’t mean anything to Matt, but the small increase in Foggy’s heartbeat for a split second spoke volumes.

            The third time was when Matt was calming Foggy down.

            “I’ve been studying for six hours straight and I still feel so nervous,” Foggy stated while pacing around their dorm room, not sure if he was jittery from nerves or from the two cups of coffee he had within the past hour, or if it was both.

            “Hey, just sit down, okay? I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Matt replied in a tired voice. It was three in the morning, and while most normal roommates would’ve fallen asleep, Matt cared way too much about his best friend, and wouldn’t go to sleep until he could at least sit down, no matter how long it took.

            “I can’t calm down enough to do that, Murdock,” He responded with a loud sigh. So that’s when Matt just decided to walk right up to him, putting one hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek.

            “I know you can, okay? Now get some sleep,” Matt demanded. Foggy’s cheeks flushed red and he nervously gulped before lying down. Even if he couldn’t get to sleep for another few hours, he could at least lie down, knowing that now he had a different reason to be freaked out.

            The fourth time Matt touched Foggy’s face was actually on accident, but hey, it was a happy accident. It was Christmas Day, and Matt was back from morning church services by noon. He walked into the room, and managed to trip over the pile of dirty laundry that had built up over the past week, and fell right into Foggy’s arms. He managed to accidentally touch his face in the process, causing both of them to laugh as they sat down. Foggy had set up a small Christmas tree, and started his automatic routine of describing things to Matt.

            “It’s a tiny tree, probably about two feet at most, it’s dark green and plastic, and has some bright lights glowing from it that are vaguely yellow but mostly white,” Foggy described.

            “Any ornaments?” Matt asked.

            “No, but I did put a few small candy canes on it,” He said, causing Matt’s familiar smile to spread across his face. Matt had already known that he put candy canes on it (the peppermint smell was definitely noticeable to him), but just hearing Foggy say it made him chuckle.

            “Sounds like a great Christmas tree,” Matt said, sarcasm rolling off his tongue. Foggy playfully punched him in the arm, and Matt dramatically pretended he was hurt.

            “Oh shut up, you know you love it,” Foggy replied playfully.

            “Yeah, I do,” Matt said, _and I love you too._

Eventually Matt touching Foggy’s face was no longer a mistake, and for good reason. Though that Christmas was great, that New Year’s Eve was much better. They had gone to a small party with a few friends they had made, and were currently sitting outside their friend’s house, not wanting to be inside with everybody getting drunk (they both had realized within the first few weeks of college that hangovers were not fun, even if drinking could be at the time). Matt had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and Foggy had worn his warmest jacket, and yet both of them were still cold, which was probably on account of the fact that it was currently snowing outside. Foggy pressed his side up against Matt’s, and Matt wrapped his arm around Foggy’s shoulder, pulling him in closer.

            “Dude, it’s freezing outside,” Foggy commented. Matt just nodded his head, not knowing what to say.

            “Hey, what time is it?” Matt asked,

            “11:30, why?” Foggy wondered, curiosity getting the best of him. Matt practically never asked what time it was. In fact, the only times he had was when he had something really important going on that morning.

            “No reason,” Matt responded, trying to keep calm though he could hear his own heart beating faster by the second. He couldn’t even focus on Foggy’s heartbeat for once, and that’s when he realized just how terrified he was of telling Foggy that he wanted to be more than just a friend to him.

            “Oh come on, Murdock, there’s always a reason if you’re asking,” Foggy replied, trying not to seem whiny but he also needed to know why, even if it was just to satisfy his curiosity.

            Instead of responding, Matt decided to kiss Foggy’s cheek, hoping that it would calm his racing heart beat. It didn’t, but he could feel heat radiating from where he had just kissed Foggy, and figured that at least that was a good sign.

            “Uh, dude, you just kissed me on the cheek,” Foggy stated, not being able to think of anything else to say. Matt shrugged and asked if that was a problem.

            “Well I mean if you really wanted to kiss me so bad you could’ve just asked, but no, not a problem,” Foggy replied with a grin. Midnight struck and they were kissing, fireworks going off both around them and inside them at the same time. Matt had his arms wrapped around Foggy’s waist, trying to hold him tighter, though it seemed impossible. Foggy couldn’t help but smile as they kissed, not caring about anything else in the world at that moment.

           

            Foggy sighed at the memories, realizing that he wanted _that_ back so badly right now. He hated that he was fighting with Matt right now and he hated that he was currently about to go drown his emotions in a bottle of beer and he hated that he didn’t have Matt right by his side like he always used to. Most of all, he hated knowing that Matt was in danger almost every night and that he couldn’t do anything to protect him. He hated feeling helpless. Eventually he and Matt made up, even if it was after a few nights of sobbing and tons of talking. Foggy realized that he would just have to accept that side of Matt, and eventually he started to make jokes about his costume. Things were finally okay again.

            “Nelson and Murdock, avocados at law,” Matt blurted out after they had put the sign back, causing both of them to laugh despite the confused look on Karen’s face.

            “College,” was all Foggy replied. Things were okay again.


End file.
